New System, Old Operator
by saadian
Summary: Having escaped from the Kuva Fortress after killing the Elder Queen, this Operator is shot upon by the Young Queen. These rockets damage the engines, and Ordis activates the engines in an attempt to save both the Operator, and himself. However, damaged engines, explosions, and a glitchy cephalon can lead to strange outcomes, and perhaps even stranger situations.
1. 01 - New Lands, New Creatures

_#Operator, are you alright?_

The damaged Cephalon's voice rings out from some part of the ship undamaged by whatever just happened.

"I'm fine, Ordis. What happened?" I reply, making my way to the navigator without the use of my suit. I'll have to fix that later, I think to myself.

 _#Well, Operator, as you made your escape from the Queen's grasp, they launched missiles. I managed to avoid direct blasts, but the shockwaves ~BuGgeRed mY~ knocked some things out of alignment._

The navigator system was broken, that was for sure, as the map was unlit.

"What isn't broken, Ordis?" I asked, knowing that if I asked the opposite, I'd certainly get a list going into intricate detail and likely some terrible puns.

 _#From initial system scans, the Foundry and Arsenal are working perfectly fine. You should have access to the Void Keys, but unfortunately I cannot bring up the UI so you'll need to ~UsE tHat StUPiD BraIn foR oNcE~ make a guess at what they are for now._

"What about the navigator? How long till I can see the system map again? And communications! Can we send a distress signal? Surely someone at the clan would help, or one of my associated Syndicates!" I cry, making a small gesture to the sigil on my chest, showing allegiance to New Loka.

A few moments of silence. This can't be good.

 _#I'm sorry, Operator, but communications were ~ShoT to AlL HEll~ ruined in the blast._

A feeling of dread passed through me, deeper than when the Stalker came for me or a Syndicate sent their Spectre's after me.

 _#Oh, I really am such a useless Cephalon! Do you want me to self-destruct? I'll just start the Countdown for you! 5-4-3..._

"No! Ordis, No! It's fine. What about scanners, and engines?" I ask, trying to both stop the self-destruct and distract the AI, knowing that he'd be upset for some time.

 _#Scanners are partially functioning, as are the engines._

That's promising.

"Are the scanners picking anything up? If there's something out of range, we could use the engines to spin the ship and see it." I suggested, trying to crush the feeling of dread.

 _#One moment Operator, whilst I scan... Hmm. How odd... There's a single planet in range. Thankfully, I can still register Void energy on the planet._

Only a single planet? That didn't seem good.

"What can you tell me about the planet?"

 _#Hmm, not much. It looks as though there's very little pollution, oh my New Loka would just love this. It's capable of sustaining life, too. What should we do, Operator?_

I turn my gaze to the window of my ship, looking out to see the planet in view.

"Plot a course, Ordis. Don't go too fast, and keep scanning. I want to know if there are any Corpus, Grineer, Infested... any life at all, even the Sentients. I'll head down back, and try to get my chamber working again."

The Cephalon made a noise as if to confirm the plan, so I made my way down. As I passed the Incubator, I could see that my Charger and Kavat had both been put into Storage automatically thanks to the upgrade I got for the thing. Passing by the infected room, I glanced over, checking it was still locked. Thankfully, it was. Didn't want to unleash the Infested on a world that could be untouched. The door to the Transference chamber slid open, revealing the once glowing room. Now though, it was drained of void energy. Thankfully though, a few Void beams saw it charged back up and drawing in ambient energy.

 _#Operator, it will take ~a VerY lOnG TIme~ a few hours to arrive at our destination. I can supply you with some initial scan data to optimally outfit your Warframe. Would that be favourable?_

Glancing at the working arsenal, reminiscing over my first mod equipped. A broken magazine warp, but my first nonetheless. That was well before the Queens, even before the Second Dream where I fought the Stalker and claimed Broken-War. But those were times gone. Now, I search for rarer mods to make myself even more powerful. Primed mods, being the most sought after by all the Tenno. I treasure the few I have. Baro Ki'teer being the best place to get them.

Again, times gone.

"Ordis, can you bring up an image of the planet?" I enquire.

 _#Of course Operator. If you'd make your way to the Navigator please, I'll open the visor._

It only took me a few steps to return, and catch Ordis lowering the shields covering the glass windows. It's beautiful, I think to myself. Stunned by its beauty, I fall down and rest on the lip next to the codex.

 _#Operator, what is wrong? Why did you ~HaVE to bE sUch A clUMSY oAf~ fall over?_

He asked, seemingly distraught.

"I... I'm fine, Ordis. The planet looks so... green. So natural. Even the forests on Earth were ruined by the Grineer, and they pumped out pollution to no end."

The Cephalon remained silent.

 _#I see, Operator. Perhaps if we can get communications online we could tell the Lotus! That way, we could save the Tenno!_

I kept my thoughts to myself as I returned to the resonance chamber.

About two hours later, and we were in Orbit of the planet. I'd chosen to outfit myself for a stealthier approach. Ivara, the Huntress. Dread, my favoured bow. Although, I brought my favourite pistol with me. The Marelok. I'd never traded or worked with Steel Meridian to acquire the Vaykor Marelok, a more powerful version, but alas it is still a huge powerhouse. I'd even pulled Heliocor out after what seemed what an age. Since I'd been lacking the Helios sentinel, I'd picked this hammer to scan things with. My plans for that time were to pick up the Helios and build it, but that had to be put on delay. So, if there were unknown lifeforms on the planet, I'd melee them to death if needed. After double checking all my mods and gear were properly aligned and equipped, I sat into the transference chamber.

-Ordis, bring us down in those woods. I don't want to be too close to those structures you picked up.

 _#Of course, Operator. One moment._

With that, Ordis dropped us from orbit down to the surface. Jumping with a spin, I land on the forest floor with a small crunch and see the Orbiter heading back into the atmosphere.

Prepping an arrow, I start walking through the forest, keeping an eye out for any hostiles. Carrier floating by my side, keeping my radar up to date thanks to that Animal Instinct mod I'd put on him. Of course, it wasn't perfect. It couldn't keep track of stealthed hostiles, but would do the trick in a fight.


	2. 02 - Codex Entries and Spring Cleaning

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows! Thanks to: Slim A Lou Prime, razer666L, and 2 guests for reviewing. On top of that, huge thanks to everyone who followed the story. My last story didn't go so well, but I've aimed to improve it for this. Thanks again, for the reviews and follows. A slightly shorter chapter, but aiming for one thousand words each chapter, but want to leave a slight surprise for each chapter start or finish. Also, I DID reformat the last chapter, but not sure if some of it came through on the reader end. Thanks again!**_

CRASH CRASH BANG!

Suddenly alert, I looked around, checking every direction. The noise had come from further ahead, and I felt the compulsion to investigate.

That's when they came from the underbrush. My radar light up with hostile markers. Deciding to switch to the Heliocor, I shouldered Dread and unfolded the mighty hammer. The creatures looked like wild Kubrows, but larger and on hind legs. One jumped towards me, as the others ran behind it. Side stepping, I swung the hammer down. This action highlighted the enemy blue, signifying a completed scan. It also crushed the creature's head. Moving on to the next target, I began one of the combos Crushing Ruin allowed me to perform the spinning attack. Seven more scans complete, and the creatures were now marked simply as 'Grimm'. The others charged forward, much like the Infested, to their deaths. Not by the Heliocor, however, as I'd switched to my trusty sidearm.

Marelok.

Eight shots rang out from the weapon, dropping a target each and damaging at least one target behind them. Four enemies remained, roaring as they charged, Channelling the energy through my frame. I summoned the Artemis Bow. Charging the bow, I fired a horizontal volley at these Grimm. The last of the enemies dropping to the ground, fading away to darkness.

"AHHHHH!" A scream pierced the shroud of darkness that permiated the leaf covered ceiling of the woods. Not one to leave someone in danger, I charge towards the sound.  
As I enter the clearing, a giant scorpian like creature, as Ordis called it, was moving forward. I barely noticed the red blur charging the creature. The red blur stopped suddenly, caught by the scorpion. Loosing an arrow into the being, it's armour crumbled into nothingness as the corrosion ate it away. A second arrow sent the creature screaming as it dissolved into nothingness.

As what was the red blur got up a giant bird swooped out down, loosing a volley of feathers. Forcing my frame forward, it took the arrows it could before crumpling to the ground. Shields and health depleted. My consciousness moving away from the frame, I momentarily dropped out of transference.

"Ordis, is there any way to recall my frame directly to the Orbiter?"

 _#I'm afraid not, Operator. You'll need to repower her, or recover her with another frame._

Well shit.

I slip back into the Transference stream. Bringing my attention to the frame and slowly powering her up, I take in the current situation. Six of the eight had slipped into a defensive staff. Each of wore a colour and were using different weapons.

Red, the one I'd saved, was further away next to the second thing. A red scythe sat next to her. White, sitting next to the Red one. Perhaps giving medical aid? A rapier on her hip.

Black, standing around my frame. It held a whip-like weapon connected to a sword and pistol. Clever design. Yellow, also standing around Ivara. Had gauntlets on its hands, and standing next to the previous bipedal being. Friends? Family? Comrades?

Standing at the foot of my frame was a second group.

A second Red, but labelling it as Copper due to the colour of its armour and weapons. It held a shield and sword, whilst standing next to another Yellow; or White I guess. Calling it Yite, due to the yellow hair and white armour, it had too had a shield and sword but of different design to its comrades.

Green stood with Pink, and had two Sarpa-like weapons, whilst Pink held in its hands a giant hammer.

Slowly rising from the ground, the bi-pedal's hunker down and Yellow speaks.

"Who are you?" it shouts aggressively, whilst checking the sky once in awhile. Probably cautious of the bird-thing. Standing tall now, I activated Ivara's Prowl, turning invisible. Rolling between them, they turn their attentions to the skies. Hopefully they'd dismiss me as a hallucination.

-Ordis, bring the ship in, but keep it stealthed; okay?

 _#Of course Operator, beginning retrieval now._

Ivara's optics lit up a highlight of the ship and extraction zone. Disengaging Prowl, I sped the frame up to sprint whilst bullet jumping along to get even more speed.

 _#Operator, something moving fa-. Damn. Operator, I'm afraid we cannot return to orbit currently._

-why not, Ordis? What happened?

 _#Something crashed into the ship. Small, but managed to damage the engines. I'll try to land the ship._

-alright Ordis, as long as you're okay.

 _#Don't worry Operator, I live to serve._

Not able to move any faster, I continue my speedy retreat to the Liset.

Back on the Liset, I'd put Ivara into storage and exchanged her for one of my favoured frames, Inaros, and explored the innards of the ship in an attempt to aid Ordis with repairs of the ship.

 _#Operator, I've retrieved and put Ivara back into the Arsenal. What do you want to do next?_

"First, let's start these repairs... Ordis?" I asked through my frame, at the same time tightening a bolt on a coolant pipe.

 _#You need to tighten it a little more, Operator. And what can I do for you Operator?_

"Can you make some cameras? I want to set up a perimeter."

 _#Hmmm. Oh, I know! I can play with some of those Remote Observers you got a while ago, and make them into Cameras! I'll have those ready in a moment Operator._

"Thanks Ordis." I said, continuing my way down the small passage in search of loose bolts.

"For now, I'm going to look at the Codex, see what I can about these new beings."

Loading in the Codex, I look up the new additions.

##Grimm.##

Described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul. Drawn to feelings of negativity.

#Variants of Grimm.#

Beowulf, ****, ****, ****, ****, ****, ****, ****, ****, ****, ****, ****.

Beowulf. Attacks: Lunges, Claws, Fangs. Description: Black fur, bonelike spines along its body.

##Humans.##

Organic beings. Emotional, and logical.

Power to create and destroy.

Creative beings.


	3. 03 - It's not the Rifle!

_**Mpopl2, thanks for the new review! New chapter so soon?! Amazing! As this goes live, I'm re- formatting chapter 2. For anyone who likes Destiny that reads this, send me a message or leave a review. I'm planning a Destiny fanfiction for later in the year, which may or may not be a RWBY crossover (totally unused idea, ammirightguyshahaha). I'll take what you guys want into consideration. Nonetheless, please enjoy this chapter! And again, thanks for the Follows and Reviews! They keep me going, wanting to write more of this done. Favourite if you want, all I need are those reviews and follows. Sorry for the long AF intros, but again I hope you enjoy!**_

Two days after the encounter, I headed out of the ship, back in Ivara. I clambered around in the treetops placing the cameras and checking with Ordis that the data streams were all working. It took some time, but I was nearly finished. Setting up the final camera, I sat on the branch and let out a sigh.

-that's all of them, Ordis.

 _#Good work, Operator._

A few of those Grimm creatures passed below, ignoring my presence. Just to be certain I shot a Noise Arrow into the distance, which the beowolves moved toward to investigate.

Hopping down from the tree and making my way back to the ship, I couldn't throw off the feeling of being watched by someone or something. That's when the sound came from the brush. A human came out from the vegetation. Tall, male, orange hair wearing grey armour. Definitely not stealthy, and carried a hammer-like weapon. Stepping out of the tall grass myself, I stood opposite the boy, Vasto Prime at my side and Heliocor on my back.

"You, the weird armour guy, got somethin' here for you." It said, pulling out its hammer and shifting into combat.

 _#Operator, bringing up the HUD._

 _Run Initialize:_

 _Initialise(CombatSystems, ShieldHealthMonitor, AmmoMonitor, EnergyMonitor)_

 _Intialised_

 _#Combat engaged Operator, fight well._

Dropping down instantly and pulling out Vasto, the boy charged. A few of the shells from Vasto slammed into him, but hit some sort of shielding system.

With my assailant a few steps away, I dropped Vasto to the ground and swung my own hammer out and caught him in the ribs. His shields held but was sent flying into a tree. Not deterred, he picked himself up from the floor and charged again. Now aware of my weapon, the assailant kept out of its way. Feinting a side swipe into a jab, the boy hit my shields. Deciding to finish the fight, I swung Heliocor a few times before twirling into him at high speeds. Flying away, I took the opportunity to pick up Vasto and run to the now-evident, young boy. Stopping next to him, I pointed Vasto Prime at his head, waiting for him to respond.

It took a good half-hour for him to make any movement. At first he was groggy, but then realised the situation. Reaching into his armour, I point my gun at him dramatically. Holding up his other hand, he pulled out a small white device and placed beside him.

"Can I go? Please, I don't want to die!" He cried, holding his hands in front of his face, like it'd make any difference if I decided to kill him. Putting Vasto away, I gestured with my hand, shooing him away. Picking himself up and grabbing the weapon a few feet away, he turned and ran away into the forest.

 _#Operator, what is that thing on the floor? I think that ~WeaKLing~ young boy wanted you to have it._

-good idea. I'll pick it up now.

Leaning down, and grabbing the device it sparked to life, a light blinking on the side. Tapping the device led nowhere, only realising to pull it apart a few moments later. On the screen of the device was a message in plain English, explaining that someone wished to speak with me, they meant no harm, and provided me with coordinates of where I should go if I wished to speak with them.

-what are your thoughts Ordis? is it a trap?

 _#Possibly, Operator. However, if they meant us harm, surely they would send someone better trained, more of them, or both. I think it would be a good idea to at least meet them. I'd recommend you take either a bulky frame, or stealthy one in case it is a trap._

-good idea Ordis, let's do it.

** **Back at Beacon****

"Now tell me, miss Rose, what it was you saw?" A kindly looking fellow asked, sipping from a mug with a dark brown liquid inside.

"Well, Professor. I thought I could handle that Deathstalker on my own, but I couldn't. Just as I was about to be hit, WHOOSH, an arrow came flying past. Somehow, the arrow dissolved the armour on the Grimm, before a second arrow went SHWING past my head and cut the thing in half!" Ruby told him excitedly.

"What about the Nevermore? How did you deal with that?" The Professor asked her, his kindly look having not changed.

"Well, for a few moments I was trapped under the Deathstalker, and the Nevermore let loose a load of feathers but the person came flying in and stopped the feathers from hitting me." Ruby explained, having calmed down from the excitement she'd had describing the armaments of this mysterious hero.

"After that, they crumpled to the floor. I thought they'd died… Do you know how they survived that Professor Ozpin?" The young huntress said solemnly

"I'm afraid I don't know, Miss Rose." Ozpin explained calmly. "However, I do believe that we will know shortly. Ah! Mr Winchester, I trust your assignment went well?" He asked, turning his attention to the door as Cardin Winchester, school bully, stepped into the room.

"Yes professor. She's strong too." He explained grumpily, still sore from the beating.

"She?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, at least, I assume so. It looked pretty feminine." He said, gaining confidence.  
"Is that all you need, Professor. I've got some studying to do." He told the professor idly, confidence still boosted by the fact he'd told the man something unlikely to be known.

"Of course, Mr Winchester, go join your team mates. Rest, and have something to eat. Classes begin tomorrow." Ozpin told the ginger boy, gesturing to the doors, who was already halfway there. Passing through the twin doors, turning and giving a sarcastic bow, the first year school bully was gone.  
"You may go, Miss Rose. But first, I must ask, is there anything else I should know?" Ozpin asked, returning his soft gaze to the young huntress-in-training.  
"She, as Cardin said, could turn invisible and didn't make any noticeable noise. Other than that, nothing that I can think of professor Ozpin. If there is, I'll let you or Professor Goodwitch know." Ruby told him truthfully, but didn't want to explain how hurt her pride was after the encounter.

"Thank you, you may go now." Ruby turned, her cape billowing behind her as she turned. Once she had left, Ozpin commented on her silver eyes.


	4. 04 - Your Choices Make You

_**Woah boy! This chapter itself is 2'492 words long according to Word, and that's not including the A/N here at the top! Really trying to push my limits for this. As I've said before, thanks for all the reviews and follows. As of writing this chapters A/N, I have 732 views! That, for me, is staggering. I'm really happy that I could have so many people read and, hopefully, enjoy this story. Shoutout to "Mpopl2", "Slim A Lou Prime" and "jordanlink7856" for the latest reviews, and "razer666l" for being the first named reviewer! And even a shoutout to you, beloved "Guest", I may not be able to thank you personally but I still love you. As before, leave a review for me because it keeps me inspired and wanting to write. Also, little background to this story, in the planning and run-up stages of this story, the WIP title was "Are you Alright?" and all the save files for MC Word are all "Are you alright" followed by the chapter number. Thought you might like to know. Enjoy!**_

My frame of choice didn't exactly blend in with the general populace, but only a few gazes were caught. Obviously, they were used to seeing strange things walking around, which wasn't much of a surprise from the look of those teenage (in-training) hunters in the woods. Ordis had found a lot of useful information on what people called the internet. It was like the Weave, but simpler and didn't have sophisticated artificial intelligence to watch over it and collect, correlate and record data. Either way, nothing impeded my movement toward the large tower. Except one incident with a man that I bumped into, but I simply passed him off as a drunken, dusty old crow. I passed a small shop with the "Police" outside, a peacekeeping force that didn't use lethal means. Supposedly anyway. How they got anything done or made a difference to everything was beyond me. Surely it would be best to simply eliminate any of societies dangerous deviants? Anyway, new planet, new rules. Rules that, for now at least, I or Ordis couldn't change.

Coming up to the gates of what was known as Beacon Academy, there were a people milling around, talking and laughing. Some shared foods, whilst others played on their devices called "scrolls". Some of the children looked toward me; some intrigued and a few were scared by the Aureolus Helmet, otherwise dubbed as the Plague Doctor helmet. Nobody made any movement towards me, that was, until I was almost at the doors. A young girl, a rabbit Faunus, came up to me.  
"Excuse me? Can I help you?" She asked politely, her ears standing to a point. Just about to say something, someone else came over that I assumed to be a friend or comrade.

"Don't worry Velvet, I'm sure the guy's fine." He told her, whilst gesturing towards their group of friends. I recognised one of the group. The boy from the forest. I didn't like the look of him, so I spoke up.

"Actually, Velvet, was it? I could use some help. I have an appointment with a Professor Ozpin. Unfortunately, I'm new to the area. Could you escort me to his office, please?" I asked her.

"Of course! This way," she opens door and holds it for me. The boy who I suspect was trying to harass her for being a Faunus look downtrodden, sad, that their victim was gone. If it were up to me, I'd have made an example of the boy. But, again, new planet with new rules.

"Thanks for saving me there." She spoke up, after a few moments of walking.

"I was scared they'd get me back over there." Velvet told me, continuing her light pace towards what appeared to be an elevator shaft.

"My thanks to, miss Velvet. I'd be lost without you." I told her.

 _#I could have lead you there Operator, but you insisted._

The Cephalon told me through the communicator, to which I replied

-yes, but then it'd look strange. Like I did research. How is an unknown being supposed to know anything about this place?

The Cephalon grumbled through the communicator, but didn't have anything else to say.

"It's no problem. Like I said, you saved me from those bullies. I'd best go find my team. Thanks again mister…?" Name. Velvet, the Faunus, wanted a name. I'd mostly been referred to as 'Tenno' or 'Operator' but not a name. Not sure of my own name, I blurt something out;

"Blight. Blight Falsweir." It seemed right. Then a memory pops up, something Margulis said.

" _ **You will be called, Blight Falsweir. Where many have fallen to their foes, you are like a blight upon yours and have fallen in many places but never twice in the same. Thus, I name you Blight Falsweir."**_

Recoiling slightly, I put a hand to my face from the sudden shock of memory.

"Well, thank you, Blight Falsweir, for saving me. I'll be sure to let my team know. I'm sure they'll try to treat you in some way!" Velvet smiles cheerfully as she ducks around a corner. Shaking the memory and any related thoughts from my head, I step into the elevator and press the highest floor number I could which was, strangely, marked with a Tower symbol.

Reaching what felt like the top of the tower took a few minutes, indicating that the tower sat at about seven thousand feet or roughly two kilometres tall. A feat of engineering, by any standards.

 _ **Your choices make you, Tenno. Remember that.**_

Margulis' voice rang inside my head once more, the draw to Dream rushing back. Fighting the tide of uneasiness, I make my way forwards out of the elevator towards yet another set of doors.

 _#Operator, are you alright? Your brain activity dipped for a second there. Does Margulis' ~EvIL DoINg~ actions still haunt your thoughts?_

-i'm fine, Ordis. Just make sure to keep an eye on the perimeter, I don't want to look as though I'd died in front of this man only to stand back up. If you have to, use some Specters.

 _#Of course, Operator. As you wish._

I knock on the large doors. Wooden. Strange for my eyes to perceive in contrast to the spartan and militaristic settings of the Corpus and Grinner respectively, even the ethereal beauty of the Orokin style could not compare to see _wood_ used as a material; it looked strong. The dark polish of refined oak left me in awe. Clearly these people lived in safety, if they could use such a display of power.

"Come in." The voice shook me from my stupor. Not wanting to keep the person I would be meeting, I pushed through the heavy oak doors. The wide, circular room was sparsely decorated. A few rugs spattered across the floor, a painting here or there, and a desk. Two seats on one side, and one on the other. However, what caught my attention this time was not the continued use of wood, but the person sitting across the table was an elderly looking gentleman. As I walked towards the desk, he took yet another sip from his mug. His lack of suspicion and continued easiness kept me on edge. Putting down his cup when I was a few steps away, he gestured to one of the chairs. I wouldn't sit down, couldn't sit.

"One of my students said you looked like a woman in the woods. But now you look rather like that of a gentleman. But enough of that, why do you not sit? Are you alright?" He asked, gesturing to the seat once more.

"I… I cannot sit." I say cautiously, the feminine voice that so confused many other Tenno coming from the gentlemanly frame.

"So you are a woman? And why can you not sit?" He asks, his head most likely swimming with questions. Questions which I am I unlikely to be able to answer, due to personal reasons or simply not having the knowledge.

"Yes, I am female. And I cannot sit, I fear I would dishonour myself and my kin." I tell him. I doubt he wishes me harm at this point, I would expect more weapons to be present if that were the case.

"Why would you dishonour yourself? It's simply a chair." Yet another question, one of many I suspect.

"To tell you would be to reveal parts of my history, and where I am from." I state matter of factly.

"I promise you, I won't be offended if you sit." Gesturing once more to the chair. Deciding to take him up on the offer of seating, I pull it backwards slightly and rest the frame against it.

"You know, you managed to set off every single security scanner we have. Metal detectors, electromagnetic sensors amongst them. Care to explain?" Jumping straight to questions. I doubt this would be over quickly, unless I told him the truth.

"I am here, whilst also not here. My physical body is located somewhere else, somewhere safe. To me, at least. With technology, my consciousness is projected into this suit which has been dubbed as a Warframe. Every frame is a like a suit. It remains inactive until we use it. I can even transport my body here in one of three ways. The first would to simply move it here physically. The second is to send a surge of energy through myself and the frame, which causes an explosion of energy; whilst temporary, it is also devastating. However, it can be controlled. This is called Focus. The third, and final, way of coming here is Transference. I do not care to explain Transference, as it is a rather… personal thing to do. I will add that I have only used this once or twice, and only in great need." I explain to him a basic understanding of how the frames work, not enough to reproduce them in any way. Even if he could figure out how to deactivate my frame, it would only require me to repower it to regain control.

"I… see. Please tell me about where you are from. What is your kingdom's name? I doubt you're from Atlus as I have no word from General Ironwood, but they are the most advanced. So, again, I'd like to know where you are from." Taking my answers in his stride, his questions continue. And they get more annoying to answer.

"I have no kingdom. The only safe havens I and my kin have been the ships and relays we call home. Even then, we have lost relays and ships to the enemy. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"My name, traveller, is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of this school for hunters and huntresses to train in. There are four other main schools like this one, where we take children and finish their training. What about yourself?"

"My name is Blight Falsweir. Like you, we have schools of a kind. Clans, we call them. Each clan is separate from the other, but most of my kind belong to one. Some form alliances, some choose not too. Some are small, with less than fifty of them. Some are huge, at a thousand strong. We fight with two, power hungry factions. The Grineer, and Corpus. The Grineer are militaristic, seeking power and to subjugate my people and the Corpus. The second faction, the Corpus, are masters of commerce and science; praising profit as a religion. They fight us for money, or to protect their damned robotic creations." I sneer, my hatred for the two factions showing in my voice. Glad he can't see my face; I wait for any more questions this Ozpin has for me.

"Miss Falsweir, where is this kingdom located? I have never heard of the Corpus nor the Grineer, and I have travelled most of this land. Where are you from?" His last question the hardest to answer, emotionally and morally. Hard because I might never see my friends again from the clan. Maverick, DP, Matt. I'll miss them all. Morally, because I know I shouldn't intervene in this world's events. Yet, against my better judgement and warnings from Ordis I shall tell him.

"I come from beyond the stars, Ozpin. I have fought with a sentient virus that consumes all in its path. I have fought and defeated that which my forefathers could not, the Sentients. A race of machines hell bent on destroying their makers, and able to adapt to anything. The plague and Sentients were created long ago by said forefathers. To combat these threats my kin and I were given gifts. The frames, much like the one you see before you. There is much debate as whether the original Tenno were actually inside the suit, or not. Originally planned to be killed, we were forced into a war that was not ours. Our gifts were the frames and ancient weapons, weapons I see children here use to defend themselves and their people." I pause for breath, Ozpin's eyes widened.

"I have engaged in countless missions. Defence, Assassination, Exterminate, to name a few. I have seen many foes fall to my blade, bow and gun. Fewer still amongst the dead are my kin. Ozpin, I have no wish to harm the people of this world. I do not know if I can return to my home amongst the stars. All I can say is this: I will not harm your people, but if any of those peacekeepers come for me I will not be accountable for my actions." I stop speaking, and take a few breaths to wait for Ozpin to say something. Instead, he simply smiles.

"Miss Falsweir, whether you are from a place I have not seen and have an overactive imagination or truly are from beyond the stars, I think I can certainly see that no one attacks you officially. How about instead of living in the woods, I offer you a job here at my school? You can teach my pupils your skills, history, and culture. I assume what you know is not limited to firing a bow?" I nod in response.

"Whilst here you can earn money for anything you should need and have a place to safely rest. I am certain I can keep the other kingdoms away from you should you stay, otherwise I do not know if I can for certain."

 _#Operator, his heart rate has barely increased. He is not sweating profusely. Either he is telling what he believes is the truth, or ~A nO gOOd~ a very good liar._

Ordis spoke wise words, hinting that it would be good to stay here. It would be good to have access to information, and even comrades to help me; even if they weren't my clan.

"I agree to your proposal, professor Ozpin. I will need a few things for now. First, a place to store my things which includes my the Liset, my ship. A small amount of money, this could be an advance on whatever I would earn here. I assume food here would be free for me, whilst I teach. And access to information." I tell him my demands, to which he nods.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. How large is your ship?" He asks. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he accepted my terms. I go over the details of the size of my ship, and a brief explanation of the kingdoms is given to me by Ozpin.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin. I should begin preparing my ship for movement." I stand from the sturdy wooden chair, and make my way back towards the elevator.

"Of course. Should the preparations for your ship not be ready by the time you arrive, simply land somewhere on the grounds or keep it gliding." Ozpin calls out from his desk. Turning to face him as I step into the elevator, I send him a nod.


	5. 05 - Go Team RWBY!

_**Most of this chapter was written whilst listening too "Dialga's Fight to the Finish!" song, from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. Mystery Dungeon Blue was my initial introduction to Pokémon. Someone saying that Operator's name was in reference to the Plague Doctor helmet… you're wrong. Nice reading into things though! Blight is just a name I use a lot for my female protagonists, and Incerin is what I tend to use for male protagonists. Also, noticed an issue with Chapter 2! Found it by re-reading the chapter after not looking for a while, and there was no transition between fighting and aiding teams RWBY and JNPR. I've gone back, and reworked it. So please, if you are enjoying it, go back and read Chapter 2 again. If you're not too bothered, don't worry as I doubt it changes much in terms of the story. It's mostly because I dislike that I lost a chunk in editing. It's right after the Artemis Bow section. I've worked hard on this one, made it longer than the last one and hope you enjoy!**_

Having returned to my ship, I walk over to the Navigator section of the Liset and have Ordis prepare the engines.

 _#Operator, are you sure this is a wise decision? I understand you taking up the offer, but moving the ship? I do not think this is a good idea, but I live to serve._

"Ordis, think. They've agreed to keep me safe. The real me, is in the ship. Thus, they keep the ship safe and by extension you. I teach some kids how to shoot guns, run around the place and I keep that end of the bargain. But whilst I'm doing this, Ordis, I need you to work on some equations, try to find a way home. Actually, let's create a list of things to do: first is to get the ship to that Beacon academy; second is for you Ordis, I need you to work on establishing a data stream connection to back home; third, once successful work with the Lotus and my clanmates to find a way back to the origin system. The first one should be easy, and I'll leave you to the second and third items of the list. If you need any parts, let me know…" Continuing to plan with Ordis, I let him fly the ship towards the Academy at which I would be working for now. The plans included details of money management, since it didn't look like it'd be as simple as do a few missions and get a load of credits to earn the money which was called 'lien' here. No, I'd be doing a job which would likely have a much larger impact in the scheme of things; or perhaps not. I do not know the answers so I must see where this leads me.

"What ON REMNANT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I could hear the screams from inside the Liset. Whoever was shouting would be on par with a Banshee sound-quake.

 _#Operator, what is going on?_

"I don't know Ordis. Bring Rose out for me please." Rose being my pet Kavat, a trusty yet almost untouched companion in fear of losing her.

 _#Of course, Operator. One moment… There. She will be with you in one moment._

As he spoke, Rose bound to my side, the little pitter patter of her little feet echoing in the cozy orbiter. Returning to the back of the ship, I slip back into the Somatic Link.

"Let's go Rose. Keep the ship idle Ordis, hopefully we'll be able to move you soon." A small bleep through the communication alerting me that he understood my request. Dropping the few meters to the ground below, I walk towards the good Professor Ozpin and his compatriot who he seemed to be calming down. Surely, it was her that made those screams?

"Professor," I say as I near him, "Where can I put my ship? She can rest vertically or horizontally, either is fine."

"So good of you to join us, Miss Falsweir." He gestures to his left, "This is Glynda Goodwitch, my assistant headmaster. She can show you where you can stow away your ship." Ozpin starts to turn, before Glynda stops him.

"Professor, I'm not sure about this. Even moreso after seeing this ship and, from what you told me, the ability to hold multiple Semblance'?" Her protest aloud but unheard by the gathering around the ship.

"Miss Goodwitch, I assure, I do not intend to harm anyone here. The only harm they will befall is learning that I will be teaching them." I tell her, jumping whatever gun Ozpin was holding. Metaphorically speaking.

"It matters little. If you truly are from space or just a secluded part of Remnant, your presence here will cause a stir. I doubt General Ironwood will be pleased, especially if you're as strong as what we have seen." Her not hatred, but distaste of me plain, I prepare myself to be met with continued distrust. Much like a syndicate, in that respect. Except she hadn't sent hit squads after me. Well, not yet, anyway. This time, Ozpin steps up.

"Glynda, I understand your concern. However, I doubt that they truly mean harm. If they are as strong as you believe and she wished to conquer our world, they would have done so by now."

With that, he turned and told the steaming Glynda to show me where the Liset and Ordis would be stored.

It took less than twenty minutes to reach the bay where I would store my Orbiter, and Glynda had left to deal with some other business. With Ordis piloting, we had set the Orbiter into a good position for repairs and, if necessary, a quick escape. With the orbiter parked and Ordis settled down after ranting about how dangerous Glynda looked, I had my very own set of tasks before me. Teach the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses to fight. But before all of that, I have to meet with Ozpin in the hall.

"...From this day forward you will work together as, Team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin called out the final team. The team leader received a hug from one of the team. Ozpin turned and left the stage, and in passing said,

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

Following Ozpin back to a what I was told was called a 'green room', despite not being green. Myself, sitting awkwardly in a chair whilst the Headmaster sat comfortably. Partly from used to using such appliances and the fact he quite literally ran the whole place.  
"So, miss Falsweir, I'll be putting you in a part time desk job, teaching the children here about Grimm. You're allowed a choice selection of assignments, however as a teacher there are a few that you are required to go on. You'll receive material to teach later today, and pay will be delivered at the start of each month." Ozpin explained. Nodding my approval, I had one question;

"How will I access this money you're paying me?" If I'm being paid, I need to know how to use it after all.

"We can deliver it in cash, if that helps. However, the best option is to get yourself a scroll and set up all your accounts that way. Since a scroll is standard and so commonplace, I do believe we can supply a fairly basic scroll to you. After that, however, you'll pay for just about everything except lodgings and meals. Except outside of term time, then you'll have to find lodgings. Although, if you live in that ship of yours I think you can stay here." Confirming the details of how I would be paid and how I can leave my ship here during the holidays whilst still having access to it, I left the room and made my way towards what would be my first 'class'. I'd simply be watching the class of a Professor Port, and interjecting when need be.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha ha!" The burly Professor cried as he went on about his achievements, however it seemed like they were not paying much attention to him. That was, until he called out for a volunteer.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The white haired girl from the forest struck her hand into the air,

"I do sir!" She called from the front row.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." She stood up, rapier at her hip, and made her way into the pit at the front of the room.

"Gooooo, Weiss!" Yang shouted. I had Ordis note the names down during the assembly, in case I forgot them. The girl sitting next to her, clad in black begins waving a flag;

"Fight well!" The girl on the far right from where I was sitting, Ruby, called out next.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" The girl in white, Weiss, snapped at Ruby,

"Ruby! I'm _trying_ to focus!" An apology from Ruby, and Weiss settled back into a fighting stance. Raising his shotgun-axe, he opens a cage containing a Grimm. It was fairly young, judging by the lack of size. A Boarbatusk, as Ozpin had told me, rolled out of the cage at Weiss. She deflects the attack and rolls to the side, preparing another attack. Weiss charges this time, aiming for its skull; but the Boarbatusk catches the blade in its tusks. Flailing around, the beast hurles Weiss to one side of the pit and her blade to the other. The Grimm charges Weiss, who rolls out the way just before it collides with her. Instead, the creature crashes into a desk behind. Weiss rushes to her rapier, sliding to get it back into her grip.

"Weiss! Go for the belly! It has no armour underneath-" Ruby calls out to her, but despite it being good advice, Weiss snaps back again.

"Stop telling me what to DO!" Ruby sinks into her seat, deflated by the abuse. Despite Weiss having a go at Ruby, she seems to listen to the advice by activating what Glynda had called a 'Semblance'. It launched her into the air, dodging the rolling Boarbatusk, flipping the beast onto it's back and slamming her rapier into the pseudo-flesh of the Grimm.

"Bravo bravo! It does appear that we are in the presence of a true Huntress in training!" With that, the bell tolled and many of the students stood and packed their bags if they had them.

"Remember to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port returned to his undamaged desk, sat and taking a sip of something from a cup, began filing wads of paper. The white haired heiress, stormed from the room. This received a few comments from the other students.

"I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader as one of them." Ozpin said. I turned the corner to see him standing with Ruby. Seeing me come round the corner, Ozpin turns. Shortly followed by Ruby.

"Miss Falsweir, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I stand there, Limbo unable to convey my facial expression.

"Are you alright, Professor Falsweir?" Ruby asks.

"I am quite alright, Miss Rose. And Headmaster, I was simply passing by and overheard you talking to someone and was compelled to investigate." Not a whole truth, but not a lie either. I'd simply forgotten the way back to the canteen.

"What seems to be the issue, Headmaster, with Ruby?" I ask.

"She seems to believe that her appointment as team leader was a mistake." He explains. I look at Ruby up and down.

"You're wrong Ruby." I state bluntly. She returns with a confused face a,

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I've seen countless people come in and out of my life. Some die, some don't. Some leave without a word, some leave with our blessings and some don't. It's life. However, over my countless years as a sort of… teacher to my kin, and I know how to size people up. Your sister is the brawns of the operation, jumping in, taking a lot of hits whilst the others set up. The other one, Blake, is like an assassin or ninja. Using a mixture of point blank and ranged attacks to fight. You're similar, but I'll get on to that in a moment. Miss Schnee, the caster, will rely on her abilities to fight and survive. Where does that leave the team? Without a leader. That is where you fit in. Your scope allows you to view the entire situation, and creativity with a different look than most. You know how to utilise the strengths and weaknesses of your comrades. When you've learnt to do this fully, you and your team will be nigh unstoppable. At least, that's my take on the situation, Ruby. I hope you'll be able to come to an arrangement with Weiss if need be, or becoming friends would be best. However, don't go grovelling to her; that will only solidify the idea that you are not fit to lead in her head. Wait for her to apologise, or do it slowly and make reparations slowly." Ruby looks at me, and smiles.

"Thank you professor!" With that, she runs off and turns a corner. Poking her head back round said corner, she smiles and waves before running off again.

"Miss Falsweir, I didn't take you as a motivational speaker." Ozpin says, chuckling to himself.

"I don't know. I just said what came to mind, and it turned out right. I like that. It feels good, helping people." I tell him, smiling to myself behind the mask of the Warframe.

"I'm glad. It's just a shame that there are people out there who don't think or feel the same way. Miss Falsweir, would you like to join me? I fancy a walk."

"I'm afraid I will have to decline, professor. I need to get back to my ship, there are things that require my attention." And to myself, saying _namely Ordis._

"Very well, I will see you if anything arises. I do hope you can teach well." With that, he turns and ambles over to the large twin doors that bar entrance to the school. Now, alone with myself, I remember the way to the canteen.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" My thoughts interrupted by a yellow haired girl, Yang.

"I've come to grab some food. It is a canteen, isn't it?" Yang smiles, and says

"That's true, but I'd like to introduce you to someone very close to me. My sister!" Her strength catching me off guard, she drags me off to a table. It was fairly easy to spot them as the canteen was fairly empty, only a few students milled around talking and doing homework.

"-all like wah, hoo- oh, Professor!" Ruby turns to me and smiles, Weiss still not visible.

"Wait, sis, you already know the new professor? Damn, and here I was hoping to introduce you to someone new." Yang sits next to Ruby, smiling as she does so.

"The professor and Ozpin talked to me after Weiss ran off from class." Yang hugs her younger sister, telling her she's so proud of the young girl for coming out her shell, or something like that. Blake decided now would be a good time to ask questions.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Falsweir-" I raise a hand.

"I'm technically off duty. You can call me Blight at these times, if it's easier for you."

"Alright, but I'd prefer calling you 'Professor' or 'Miss Falsweir'." I nod in confirmation.

"As I was saying Miss Falsweir, what kind of weapons do you use?" A simple question, with a simple answer.

"Anything."

"What do you mean? Surely you have a specialty. Like Ruby with her scythe, Yang her gauntlets or Weiss and her rapier." I shake my head.

"No, Miss Belladonna, I don't have a particular specialty. I have at my disposal a rather large selection of weaponry, not limited to the following weapons. First, my personal favourite, Galatine. A heavy blade that's slow to swing but packs a big punch." The mention of weapons had Yang settle down from playing with Ruby so the young girl could listen.

"Second is the Nikana. A katana built by my people ages ago, but the design is still heavily used. There are other weapons like the Orthos which is a polearm, Furax a pair of gauntlets, but I can use any and all of them, should I need to."

"What do they transform into? What type of gun do they have built in?" Ruby asked.

"Transform?" I question, confusion dripping from my voice. Curse the lack of facial expression.

"Yeah, my scythe, Crescent Rose, is a sniper-scythe. Yang's gauntlets are also shotguns." Ruby tells me.

"My weapons don't transform. It's a neat concept, but I prefer keeping my guns and swords separate from each other. The only one that is both is called Redeemer, but even that that's a one handed shotgun with swords either side of the barrel." I explain, Ruby looks a bit sad at the idea but still happy to be talking about weapons.

"Now, I think you girls should be getting to bed." They all groan, but start packing up from whatever it is they were doing. I stand from the bench and walk outside.


	6. 06 - First Class Assignment

_**Mpopl2, thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying; I don't mind if it takes you time to read. This one is unfortunately shorter than the previous chapter, but hopefully it's okay.**_

Looking up at foreign stars in the night sky, my mind wanders back to old memories. Waking up from the cryo-pod with the Captain Vor in front of me and the Lotus speaking to me. The weapons I gathered to defend myself and get back to my ship. A few months later, I'd gathered a few different frames: Frost, Ember, and the frame I woke up with, Excalibur. After that, the collection grew and grew, until I'd collected them all.  
"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Ozpin said from behind me, turning my head to see him. Sitting down on the damp grass, crickets buzzing in the background, I looked back up.

"Yes, they are." I tell him, "I haven't looked up at the stars in pleasure for a very long time." Ozpin stood beside me, his mug of whatever somehow still full.

"Is that so…" He ponders, mostly to himself. "Tell me, what do you plan to do?" He asks.

"What do you mean sir?" Confused as to what he means.

"Well if what you say is true, at least about the war you have, what will you do if you are given the opportunity to go home?" I see what this is about.

"If I'm honest, I don't think I would. At least, not completely. I'd try and have some way of staying in contact with this planet and return home, or the other way round. This place is beautiful and peaceful; I doubt I could find anywhere like this back home." Nostalgia of the Silver Grove, a mission I was sent on that took me through some beautiful forests. I hear Ozpin walk away, back towards the school.

 _#O ~~ Operator! Oh, finally I've reached you! Something is happening, Operator! There are people here trying to breach the ship! They set up some sort of jamming equipment I'm not used too! Quickly, come back!_

As quickly as the message came through, it cut off. Jumping up from sitting I start sprinting towards the hangar where the Liset was stored. I'd only taken my Ceramic dagger with me, so I'd need to be careful or take them out non-lethally. Nearing the hangar, I slipped into the Rift and my energy began restoring.

"-ra! We aren't supposed to be here. What do you want to do if you even got in?" Lie Ren, the boy from Team JNPR asked his partner Nora. An electrical field surrounded her, creating what Ordis thought was a jammer.

"Oh come on Ren! I just want to see what was in here. Have you ever seen a ship of this design?"

"She's right Ren, I certainly haven't seen a ship like this before. However, Nora, we shouldn't be here." The red-haired gladiator, Pyrrha told them. Smart kid.

"Oy! What you doing trying to get in my ship?" I call out to them. They all hide behind one of the other vehicles, but thanks to the radar they weren't getting away that easily.

"I know where you are, Team JNPR." I call, slipping out of the rift. I wasn't going to hurt them, unless they didn't come out. Jaune, the blond-haired boy poked his head out.

"Well, er, Professor we were erm…" He stuttered. His saving grace, Pyrrha, stuck her head out next.

"I'm so sorry Professor, we were just curious as to the interior of your ship. We're all unfamiliar with its design." Nora and Lie Ren poked their heads out next,

"She's right Professor, I'm sure we're all very sorry." The boy clad in green said, emphasising the 'sure' whilst glancing at the orange haired heavy, Nora.

"Sorry, kids. Maybe some other time, okay? There's personal and sensitive stuff in there. Stuff that I don't want people seeing, much less interacting with." The last part in reference to the Infestation aboard the ship.

"Alright Professor. Let's go guys." The blond boy, Jaune Arc, said as he began walking away. The others began following him.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked, then walked off.

"No, I do not believe in destiny Miss Nikos. However, I'm beginning to think differently." With that, I had Ordis lower the ramp and seeing that the kids were gone, slunk into the Liset.

The next day, I was set to teach a class. I'd opted to bring Limbo again, until I was comfortable showing my real face around these parts, and not to bring a primary and stuck with the Marelok and picking up the Nikana Prime, set off for my first ever teaching assessment.

Voices could be heard, a mixture of shouting, whispers and other noises. Here and there, snippets of conversation like 'I heard she looks like a man' to 'Do I really have to be here?'. I open the door calmly, and step into the room. In an instant, silence. The mask was having the intended effect, creeping everyone out.

"What the… Who is that… Is this our teacher?... They're scary…" All these and more were uttered in the space of a few moments. Instead of telling the class to shut up, I simply spin around and begin writing my name on the blackboard. **Professor Blight Falsweir**. In big, white letters on the board.

"Good morning class, will everyone please settle down." People started sitting down, picking paper up that was thrown and taking out books and the like.

"I am Professor Blight Falsweir, and I will be taking your class… Class 1B." Looking around, I recognised all the faces. Team's RWBY and JNPR, as well as the bullies of Team CRDL. Even Velvet was here, for some reason, despite being in the second year.

"Today we will be looking at… Semblance and When to Use It," reading from the curriculum sheet I'd been given.

"Master Lie Ren, could you come here please?" Other than what I should cover, there wasn't much else. I could take whatever pace I wanted. Standing up, the boy came down to front wearing the school uniform, if a little modified, rather than his casual outfit.

"Tell me, Master Ren, how you knew how to take down that King Taijitu? Did you have previous experience? Was it simpler, an instinct? Or did you think rationally. Please, explain." The boy rattled off that he had no previous experience and had dropped his weapon.

"Using my aura is blocked one of its attacks, before snapping off one of its teeth and then blowing off its head using the tooth."

"Thank you Ren, you may sit now. You see students, your weapons are one thing. You see here on my desk I have a pistol and sword. If I am disarmed of my weapons, what do I have to fight with? My abilities. See this cage? In here is a young Boarbatusk, which I will take down with my abilities. You, front seat, Miss… Jean, please hold these." I pass her the weapons.

"Miss Jean, I assume you know how to fire a gun? Excellent, please shoot the lock when I give the signal. Be careful though, the gun has a lot of recoil." Moving into position, I give her a nod. With that, a BANG erupts from the hand cannon which destroys the lock holding the cage closed. Dodging by shifting into the rift and out again, I prepare to unleash a Banish.

"Watch, students," I say as the frame raises slightly, before my energy bar depletes slightly and the Grimm is engulfed in Green/White flames of the rift. A moment later, if falls to the ground and dissipates.

"You see students, a power can be used to kill and dodge. Miss Rose, come down to the front please." Ruby looked up, and pointed to herself.

"Yes Miss Rose, come here please." Walking down to the front she looks up at me, the height difference quite amusing.

"Tell me, what is your semblance?" I ask her, despite knowing thanks to Ozpin's dossiers.

"Well, I can run really fast-"

"Stop. So you can move quickly? I'm assuming you've only used it to dodge or chase an opponent? Hmm. What about for offensive purposes?"

"Well, I've never thought about it Professor." I ponder for a bit.

"Have a think on how you can weaponize it, Ruby. Same for the rest of you! I don't know your Semblance's or how they work but I'm sure you can weaponize it, or use it to dodge attacks. Now, class, pick up your books and turn to page thirty-five, and from here…" The lesson drags on, moving from Semblance to Dust theory and so on. Weiss was very good at the dust theory, but not much of a surprise coming from the Schnee family.

"...As such, Dust should be used as a conventional fuel. And with that… Class Dismissed!" The students look at each other, and Blake shot her hand in the air. I nod to her, wanting to know her question.

"Sir, the end of lesson bell won't go off for another 10 minutes. Why are you ending the lesson?"

That, was it? She wanted to know why lesson was over early?

"Well, a couple reasons. First, I'm tired. Second, we covered all the material we needed to cover today. Third, I just got a message through from Ozpin requesting my presence in his office. So off you all hop, class is over!"


	7. 07 - Cookies, Professor

_**First off, sorry that I've taken so long to get this chapter out! Over a month, my word… Second, thanks to Derpeon for the heads up on the Sarpa; completely forgot about that. However, I am currently keeping to what I know in game and using a list of episode summaries to remind me what's going on. Third, retrogunner7, sorry it's not up to your standard. If you have any tips on writing better, I'd much appreciate it. Fourth, and this explains why this has taken a while, I've been rather busy lately. Exams, general school stuff, and a week's work placement at an insurance company has taken its toll on me but with the soon-arriving summer holiday in the UK, I will hopefully be able to write more for you guys!**_

 _ **Two more things. One, I'm applying for an apprenticeship. This means I'm getting a job with some qualifications attached. This will impede my work, so I'll give a heads-up if that goes through. And Two, I plan on writing some original pieces! I've created a blog over on called "Saadian's Stories" so head on over and I'll start writing it when I feel I'm at a good point with New System. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**_

"Miss Falsweir, I must say I'm somewhat impressed with your performance so far. The children, after only one lesson with you, have taken it upon themselves to practice more than before! But the real reason I called you here was for an upcoming excursion to the Foreverfall Forest. You will be making sure that nothing too strong attacks the students, whilst not getting in the way. The students should be allowed to deal with anything up some beowolves, maybe an Ursa, but nothing more. Understood?" Ozpin looked over the brim of his glasses as he sipped from his still-full mug.

"Yes sir, when does the trip begin?" I ask. He smiles smugly,

"Tomorrow, Miss Falsweir… Tomorrow…" Turning in his chair to look at the midday sun, I turn and head down to the main section of the school.

It took the next hour to plan for the trip tomorrow, and decided to run with Dread, the Despair kunai and the Glaive. Sticking with Limbo, I stride back out into the school grounds; leaving Ordis to the job I'd given him of establishing contact with the Origin System. The teams of four talking amidst themselves and with friends from other teams. Team RWBY and JNPR talking to each other, with Team CFVY sitting nearby. _It seems as though Velvet has made some more friends,_ I thought to myself; a sense of warmth spreading through me which I last felt some years ago upon receiving the first of many promotions within the clan hierarchy. Shaking off the old memories, I continue walking away from everyone, and everything.

"Hey guys, where do you think Miss Falsweir is going?" Ruby asked, interrupting whatever the others were talking about.

"I dunno, she's a teacher, isn't she? Surely she can just… go wherever?" Nora says sarcastically. The others all nod almost in unison.

"I'm sure, Ruby, that she's simply busy. No need to go nosing yourself into other people's business." Weiss berates her. Jumping from her seat, Ruby begins walking away.  
"Just gotta go to the bathroom guys! Back soon!" Before anyone could say anything, Ruby sped off.

The frame slid back and fell to the ground behind me. Falling to the ground, I catch myself and stumble forward. Limbo behind me, I kneel on the ground and touch the lush, green grass. It sways back and forth between my fingers, leaving midday dew on my fingers. Sitting in grass, the post-rain damp sitting on the material of my suit. Sighing, I lay back onto the grass.

 _ **Thud, thud, thud.**_ Footsteps. Before I can react, I see Ruby's red cloak flutter.

"Professor?... Professor?..." She walks to the frame.

"Professor?! Are you okay?!" She pulls out her scroll.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ruby." I stand up. Her mouth gapes.

"What's going on Professor?"

"I need you to keep this a secret. Please, it's really important." I slide back into the frame and move toward you.  
"There are things I know and hold, Miss Rose, that if released would certainly cause great harm. I will share my secrets, but only when I see fit; so please, I need this secret kept." I plant the frame's hand on her shoulder for a moment, but withdraw it as she smiles wickedly.

"Cookies, Professor, will hold my tongue." That wicked smile dissipates and is replaced by the smile many knew her for, that radiated warmth and kindness.

I followed Ruby back to her friends.

"Look who I found guys!" Ruby squawked through the mouthfuls of cookies. Yang flicked her head in our direction, her eyes narrowing as she spies all the confectionary between myself and the hooded team leader. Before anything can be said from her friends I call out for them to come and eat some, which certainly stopped them from complaining. The girls, Jaune and Ren all dug into the feast of cookies; chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar cookies, ginger cookies, cinnamon, and plenty more. I sat next to the teams, arms crossed, looking up at the sky.

"Did you want any, Professor?" Blake asked. Passing the question quickly with an 'I already ate' explanation, it looked as though the young clad-in-black, huntress-in-training would poke further but I was, as they say, saved by the bell.


	8. 08 - Broken Wings Won't Hold You Down

_**Long Chapter today! This covers the final episodes of the show. Unfortunately, I had to use a lot from the transcript. I'll be write the second volume to this story soon. Just a question: Should I write it as a separate story, or continue it under this one? I'm super glad that I could write this one fairly quickly in comparison to the stretch between chapters 6 and 7. Super sorry for the length of the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

"Professor, could I talk to you please?" Ruby, the leader of team RWBY, said as she stalked into the tiny office I'd been given next to my classroom. Setting the book I'd been reading in reference to engines and forms of thrust, as per request of Ordis, I gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk; an invitation to sit.

"What can I help you with Ruby? If it's about the other day, I really don't want to talk about it." My mind flashes back to the events of Ruby finding the fallen frame and my real body sitting in the grass.

"No, professor, it isn't. It's about Jaune." She says, worry seeping from her voice.

"Continue." I tell her.

"Well he got back to his dorm really late yesterday, and told me some things that I suppose was in confidence but I feel like I should tell you," she explains,

"I asked him if he'd locked himself out his room again and he said he had his key. I asked him where he'd been and he said that Cardin had him on a tight leash, Pyrrha won't talk to him and he's thinking coming to the school was a bad idea." Her ramble over, she settled back into the chair and took one of the sweets I'd placed on the desk for visitors.

"Ruby, whatever Jaune may think of himself, he's wrong. He says he's weak. He's wrong. He thinks coming to the school was a bad idea. He's wrong. I'll try talking to him, but after a few days. See if he can sort this out himself. If not, I'll sort him out.

 **The following day**

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. Myself and Professor Falsweir are here to make sure none of you die in the process."

Cardin sticks his hand into the air and, whilst glaring maliciously at Jaune, asks;

"Professor, where is Miss Falsweir?" Glynda sighs,

" _Professor_ Falsweir is around, taking out anything too large for you to handle." With that, Glynda turns and goes back to explaining the assignment.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Jaune attempts to escape his Cardin-captivity but gets stopped by the large bully.

The few Grimm that were in the area weren't in the size range provided by Ozpin; a group of Ursa here and there that had to be dispersed, but that was a case of simply silently taking one out and they all ran. Other than that, nothing eventful.

"I said NO!" _**SMASH**_ _._ Jaune, whatever had happened, was angry. A chuckle.

"You've done it now… You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." A pause, like Cardin was choosing his words or moving; likely the second as his pea-brain probably couldn't compute more than one action at a time.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_." He'd done it now. I had to intervene. For honour, at Ruby's request, and the fact I was to protect them. Despite that, I might not have to as Jaune said with as much authority as he could:

"I don't care what you do to me, but you are **not** messing with my team." Deciding to see how this plays out, I put away Dread and pull out my Glaive.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin questions, attempting to intimidate Jaune. A flash of light, and groaning from Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are..."

But much to my own and Jaune's excitement and dismay, a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back bursts into the clearing.

The three of Cardin's teammates run away, leaving Cardin and Jaune to whatever fate might await them. Cardin pulls out his mace to defend himself but the Ursa swipes it away toward Jaune, who looks conflicted.

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss appear at the edge of the clearing to see Jaune block the swiping attack with his shield. Weiss raises Myrtenaster in preparation to join the fray, but Pyrrha stops the girl and says something to her.

Jaune retrieves his shield from the Ursa's paw and slashes into the beast's stomach and rolls out the way of one of its attacks, before jumping out the way of an attack at his feet. However, unprepared for midair attack and is sent flying. Picking himself up, he charges again at the beast and attempts a leaping attack but is once again sent flying. An angry look on his face, he charges the beast again. The Ursa responds by charging too. Just as they are about to clash, Pyrrha throws up her arm, coated in a dark red energy, raising the shield to block a swipe from the Ursa, creating an opening for the boy to decapitate the creature. Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss walk back to where they were previously.

Jaune pulls Cardin to his feet, and glowers at the bully.

"Holy crap Jaune!" Cardin cries.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - **friends** \- again. Got that?"

Cardin stands there, shocked, as Jaune walks away.

"Professor!" Ruby bursts into my office once more and I put down the scroll I'd been looking at.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" Again, gesturing at the chair opposite me. Sitting down she explains the events of the trip to Forever Fall Forest. How Jaune stood up for himself, slew an Ursa Major, made up with Pyrrha and was staying here. Standing from my desk, I walk Ruby to the cafeteria. I stay for a while and chat with teams RWBY and JNPR before leaving them and return to my office, resuming my perusal of the online book market.

Team RWBY wandered through the brightly coloured streets in preparation of the Vytal Festival.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks, crossing her arms.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby pinches her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss says suspiciously.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake chirps in.

"You can't prove that!" Before anyone can say anything, Ruby murmurs to herself and everyone turns.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked the two detectives standing outside, holding cups and inspecting the mess.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The first detective says.

"They left all the money again." Calls the other detective from inside the shop.

"Huh?" Ruby perplexed.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

The two detectives walk off, leaving the four teenagers on their own.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss snorted.

"What's your problem?!" Blake challenged.

" _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss explained, her nose still turned up. The two girls continued their debate, as I left them to their… entertainment, and walked away from them and sat on a bench further down the street.

"Hey, stop that faunus!" A sailor shouts. An exchange between the sailor's and the blond monkey-faunus followed before he ran off. The girls chased after him. Deciding to chase after him myself, I follow the team I'd somehow managed to almost become part of. Losing sight of the faunus boy, Weiss crashes into a person around the corner. Standing up off of the girl she'd crashed into, the orange-headed girl screams happily,

"Salutations!"

"Hello?..." Ruby says, somewhat confused by the strange behaviour.

A few words are spoken everyone turns to walk away, before team RWBY can escape, however, Ruby is grabbed by the girl named Penny.

"You called me friend… Am I really your friend?!" Weiss, Yang and Blake all make gestures to cut the girl off; but Ruby being the kind little thing she is, says:

"Uh… Yes."

Again, they fall into an exchange of words and little pokes at each other. That was, until Weiss baught up the faunus and White Fang again.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss cried, bringing me back to reality.

"Why do you keep saying that? Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouts passionately.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss says, and begins gesturing to objects around her.

"Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake screams, nearly crying.

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss says belatedly.

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake starts striding away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! _I_ am your teammate!" Weiss follows her.

" _You_ are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"Girls, I think you should take this elsewhere. You're causing a scene." I interject before they start fighting. The monochrome pair silence themselves and turn away from each other.

"Penny, could you come with me please? I'm heading back to my office in the school. I'd like a word."

"Of course Professor. I assume you're a Professor anyway." Smiling to myself, I lead the robot girl back to Beacon Academy.

"So, Penny, how are you?" I ask, setting down a tray with a pot of tea and cup in front of the petite girl.

"I'm well, Professor. How about you?" I pour some tea for the girl before sitting down.

"I'm fine, thank you Penny. There's someone I wanted to introduce you to." Despite her look of bewilderment, I set my scroll down on the table and tap away at the screen.

"Ordis, you're on speaker."

"Hello Operator, and miss Penny. I'm -HorriFFiiieeEd- delight, sorry, to meet you." I apologise for Ordis, shoving it off as a strange form of tourettes.

"Salutations Ordis! Are you my friend?"

"I can be, miss Penny. I have some questions for you; what do you know about thrust vectoring and engines?"

Leaving the two to talk, I slip out the transference stream and fall asleep.

"Blake! Blaaaaake!" The girls walked down the streets shouting for their comrade.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby complained, sighing at the tiredness that consumed her soul.

"Oh, you know who could help? The police."

"Ugh, _Weiss..._ "

"It was just an idea." Weiss retorted.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story first; before jumping to conclusions." Yang tells her, attempting to lay down some kind of law.

"Well _I_ think that when we hear her side of the story, you'll realise that _I_ was right."

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny shouts from beside me.

"Penny, where'd you come from? And the Professor! How are you two?" Ruby says. Explaining the situation to us -after small talk was made- and that they were searching for a runaway Blake.

"Oh, you mean the faunus girl!" Penny gasped.

"The cat ears covered by the bow." I explain.

"So where is she?"

"We don't know. She disappeared last friday." Ruby lamented. Penny gasps,

"That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"No Penny, we're fine, we can handle it on our own. Right guys…?" Turning, the others had run off, leaving a comical tumbleweed in place.

"It sure is windy today…"

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asks, as we all walk along the sidewalk.

"Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is." Ruby tries to explain.

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Questionable, really. What with how she's behaved." I interject.

"But why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby further explains. Gasping, Penny asks;

"Is she a **man**?"

"No! No, Penny. She's… I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

"Me too..."

Following the two girls down the street, I keep my eye on the surroundings for any sign of the faunus girl.

 **BOOOM!**

"Oh no…" Ruby wailed.

"The docks! You two stay safe, okay?" Not waiting for a reply, I start sprinting down the street, bullet jump atop a building and rush to the docks.

"It sure is windy today…" Penny coughed.

"Here kitty, kitty…" The villain Rowan Torchwick taunted the third member of Team RWBY, before having a banana peel dropped on his head.

"Leave her alone!" The boy faunus dropped to the ground.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Rowan taunts, having his entourage of White Fang charge the boy. Pushing the frame further forward, I drop to the ground with a large **thud** in front of them.

"I suggest you leave my student and her friend alone, Rowan." I draw my Redeemer and swish it, attempting to intimidate the assailants. Before the White Fang, Rowan, or myself can do anything Blake bursts out from behind some crates hissing:

"He's mine!" Blake charges the redheaded criminal, becoming a blur of afterimages; slashing at Rowan with twin blades. The White Fang use this opportunity to attack me, the teacher. Twisting the blade I smack two of the fighters with the flat of the blade, sending them flying.

"If you want to live, leave now. I won't show any more mercy." Showing them the edge of the blade, they shrug and continue their assault.

Putting some distance between myself and the assailants, I banish two into the rift and freeze them in place. Which left four to deal with over sixty seconds, then the two I sent flying -if they got up- and then the frozen pair. Opening the fight with a shotgun blast from the blade, I then slide forward and slash one of the White Fang's legs; the heat on the blade cauterising the wound, but not saving whatever tendon was cut, crippling him. The third went for a side-slash with the sword he held, leaning back to dodge I kick forward and headbutt the man in the chest. The telling crack of ribs shuddering through my helm. The two I'd sent flying at the beginning recovered and slowly began moving their way over, still leaving me enough time to deal with the fourth. I jump over the fourth assailant and place the barrel of the gun-blade against the back of his knee.

"Do you know what a shotgun blast at point blank does to a leg? It's gone. Your friend there with the tendon slice could recover with good care. I have no idea about prosthetic legs though." I whisper, pulling the blade away and tell him to run; and run he does.

The two winded attackers, having returned, jump straight into a fight with me, attacking at the same time. Despite their coordination, it couldn't stop me from shifting into the rift. Whilst there, I move to the frozen pair, snap their arms and legs, then shift back out.

"Oy, you two! Move it!" One of the flying pair shouts at them. Smiling to myself, I snap them out of stasis. They crumple to the ground screaming in pain. The angered flying pair charge at me once more, not realising their mistake. I pull out the Azima and shoot the disk to the ground.

Turning to where Blake was fighting, I see the monkey-faunus spinning explosive-nunchucks. Rowan jumps back and crashes a crate to the ground by shooting its supports.

"Hey!" A familiar voice cries. Ruby!

"Ruby! I told you to stay safe!" Realising my mistake too late as Rowan takes aim and shoots her, sending her flying back. Penny drops to the ground after a small exchange,

"I'm combat ready."

Swords erupt from her back.

"Penny, bring down the bullheads, I'll take the rest of them out!" I shout, pulling in as much energy as I can in preparation for a Cataclysm. Casting it, the remaining White Fang fall to the ground, exhausted. Penny spins up a green ball, firing lasers at two bullheads now firing at the two of us. Throwing her swords at the third, she brings out down to the ground, with a resounding explosion. The final bullhead escapes, with Rowan likely making some villainous remark.

Later on that evening, Ruby began to explain the situation.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

Hurriedly Blake tries to explain her own issues;

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss interjects,

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? _Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…" She pauses, getting worried looks from the others and myself.

"I don't care." She finishes. The others sigh, including myself, but Blake isn't so reassured.

"You don't care?"

You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I- I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake tries to tell her, but Weiss stops her, saying:

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some… Someone else."

I laugh aloud.

"Good, good. It's good you could do that Weiss. And you, Blake. Thank you, all of you, for keeping me company these past weeks."


End file.
